1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable terminals, particularly, to a keypad lifting mechanism and a portable terminal therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding-type terminals have recently appeared in electronic devices to satisfy users' various tastes for improved portability and convenience. For example, in mobile phones, a conventional sliding-type terminal has a first housing and a second housing adapted to linearly reciprocate to be opened or closed. A display device is arranged in one of the housings. A keypad is fixed in the other housing. The keypad can be exposed or hidden by sliding one of the housings. However, with this configuration, the keypad is recessed relative to the sliding housing. Such structure may cause inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.